A Change of Command
by queenpearl
Summary: The events of this fic take place about a year before the events of Planes: Fire and Rescue, around the same time that Dusty was competing in the wings around the globe rally. My take on how Blade became Fire Chief of the Piston Peak Air Attack team. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Command

Blade's ice blue eyes narrowed as he carefully gaged his altitude. A lot of factors came into play when fighting a wildfire. So many things could go wrong and one false move, one mistake, could either cause a setback in containment or worse, someone could get hurt or killed. His eyes flickered momentarily over to his chief and mentor, a tan colored former military Blackhawk named Ares. Though named for the god of war, he was usually quite peaceful unless his temper was aroused. Blade had borne the brunt of it several times and each time he hoped to avoid it a second time, to no avail. Now though, the two had grown quite close and Blade was Ares' proud second in command. He'd only recently dropped his white and blue CHoPS colors for the more traditional firefighting red with black stripes.

Ares gave Blade a nod and the red helicopter lined himself up just ahead of the south flank of he fire, letting loose his retardant in a split load. Windlifter tacked on and extended, also in a split load. The less retardant they could waste, the better. Every little bit helped. Blade knew he could trust his teammates and didn't have to remind them how to perform a task. They were experienced, certified firefighters who knew what they were doing.

A loud grinding noise from just above him made Blade look up. A strong crosswind had forced the older helicopter to increase his torque to compensate. His old engine had been giving him problems recently though he hadn't shared it with anyone besides Maru. It would sieze up and stall on occasion, such as when being pushed like it was now. His rapidly spinning rotors began to slow their rotation and he struggled to remain aloft. Then his main rotor assembly stopped all together. He dropped in a straight line towards the ground. "NO!" Blade shouted and dove after him, activating his hoist. As usual, his aim was excellent and he caught Ares by his tail assembly but the weight was too much and Blade was soon being pulled to the ground as well. At the last second he released the hook and both copters rolled for several hundred yards. Blade landed wheels down and rolled over to Ares. The older helicopter lay on his side, his breathing rapid and shallow. He coughed and opened his eyes. "Blade," he croaked. "Lead the team, get this fire out." He groaned. "Ares..." Blade began. Ares fixed him with his signature hard stare, his violet eyes narrowing. Blade knew there was no argument. "I'll come back for you." He promised and lifted off into the air. Ares watched him rise back up into the sky, quickly giving orders to the team over the radio. Blade would come back alright but Ares doubted he'd find him alive as the old helicopter felt the gears in his engine turn slower, and slower and slower...

It took Blade and the rest of the team 3 hours to contain the rest of the fire. Once the Smokejumpers reported in, Blade raced back to the clear patch of forest in which Ares had fallen. As he was going into land, he heard the old helicopter's voice on his radio. "I know what you're thinking Blade and please, don't. It's not like-like before. I'm not Nick, this isn't CHoPS! But the result is the same..." Ares sighed. "Ares, please don't speak like that." Blade begged. He made his way over to him and looked down at his chief, his mentor, his friend and came to the sorrowing realization, Ares was dying.

Ares' weak violet gaze remained unwavering as he looked at his former student turned second in command. "You're in charge now." He gasped between breaths. "This team is my family, lead them well." Blade dipped his head, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. "I will." He promised. A shudder ran through Ares from nose tip to the end of his tail and he gave a small cry of pain. Blade gently brushed his snout against Ares' side. "Shh, it's alright." He whispered. The haunted look in his eyes wasn't missed by the ever watchful chief. "What did I tell you?" Ares growled. "I know but, I can't help it. It's too close..." Blade whispered. Ares' gaze softened. "I know. I know." He murmured. "You told me everything. But you pulled through then you can pull through now. This life you've now chosen, Nick would be proud of you and-and so am I." He rasped. Blade wasn't sure what to say to that. "Thank you." He replied. Ares closed his eyes, his head falling back to the ground. Even now he seemed to be fighting for life. Blade hated seeing his mentor like his. Ares was meant to be tough, he wanted him to die tough, not weak and whimpering in pain like he was now. "It's alright Ares, it's okay. Don't cling to life because of me. Go where your spirit may be pain free. You have my permission to go, Ares." Blade whispered. The old helicopter gave a soft sigh and his flanks stilled. The last moving parts in his engine stopped altogether.

Blade couldn't stop the tears from coming, nor could he stop the anguished roar that escaped him. It echoed through the night for miles and his team, circling above knew what had happened. They all flew over the crash sight, tipping their wings in respect to their old leader and the new leader's cries sounded through the night.


	2. Chapter 2: It Should've Been Me

Blade couldn't believe it. Ares, dead? He nudged the old blackhawk. "Please wake up, please..." He whimpered though he knew it was hopeless. He threw his head back and wailed. "Oh god, why?!" He sobbed. Tears fell from his crystal blue eyes, landing with large plops onto the lifeless form. The red helicopter lowered himself down on his landing gear, resting his head over Ares. "It should've been me." He whispered. "It should've been me..." He heard the sound of wheels behind him and felt a nose gently touch his side. "Come on Blade, there's nothing we can do for him now." Windlifter murmured. "I-I can't just leave him here..." Blade whimpered. "I'll lift him back to base." Windlifter replied. Blade nodded, rising back up and gazing down lovingly at the blackhawk he could've called his father. Windlifter got the net around Ares and he and Blade lifted off and flew back to base.

Maru rushed out of his hanger when they arrived, having seen Windlifter with his net. "What happened, who's hurt?!" He demanded but he stopped when he saw Ares and the hollow look in Blade's eyes. "Oh..." He whispered. "His engine failed him." the red helicopter whispered. "I tried to help him but..." A wrenching sob cut him off mid sentence. Windlifter nudged him gently. The team gathered around to pay their respects to their chief. Ares had no family to speak of, he'd been a loner most of his life. This team was the closest he ever came to family. Off in the corner, Dipper was sobbing quietly. Cabbie held her gently, his own sorrow clearly seen though the big tough guy he was, he held back his tears. "Why him?" She wailed. "I don't know..." Blade replied quietly. Windlifter looked at him pityingly. Not only did he have his grief to deal with, he was in charge now. Ares had chosen him as his second in command and the responsibility weighed heavily on Blade's shoulders. "Orders sir?" Windlifter asked. Blade took a deep breath to steady himself before replying "We'll rest for the night and put out the rest of the fire in the morning." Windlifter nodded. "And Ares?" He asked. "We'll bury him out back, close to the forest. He-he'd like that..." Blade replied. Windlifter nodded. "I'll be nearby if you need me." He said. Blade nodded gratefully as Windlifter rolled away to help Cabbie with Dipper.

Blade looked down at his mentor. Ares looked so peaceful, like he was dreaming. A sigh escaped the red helicopter as he lowered himself down on his landing gear, resting his nose over Ares' flank. _"It should've been me..." _He thought.

A week later, Blade took complete command of the Piston Peak Air Attack team. He led the team well but it was clear that Ares' death had changed something in him. He became sullen and withdrawn and grouchier than usual. In concerned Windlifter who'd promptly been named his second in command.

"You should talk to him." Dipper said one day while Blade was out patrolling. "Why me?" Windlifter groaned. "Because he trusts you." She replied. "He trusts all of us." He pointed out. "Yes but you're his second in command." She said. "What does that have to do with anything?!" Windlifter asked, keeping his tone calm. "I'm with Dipper on this one." Cabbie said. "Blade hasn't been the same since Ares and that kind of attitude isn't good for the troops." "Oh spare me the lessons." Drip whined. Cabbie shot him a glare and the rambunctious Smokejumper raced off. Dipper giggled. "That was mean Cabbie." She said. "Don't care." The Air Force veteran grunted.

The sound of rotors got everyone's attention and they quickly broke up their little gaggle in case the air boss began to suspect something. Blade's engine died down and he began to roll to his hanger. "Now's your chance." Dipper whispered in Windlifter's ear and pushed him forward. Windlifter gulped as he stopped inches from Blade's nose. Those icy blue eyes bore into him. "Yes Windlifter what is it?" Blade asked. Windlifter gulped, shooting a quick glare in Dipper's direction. She'd pay for the reckoning he'd get for this. "Um, I wanted to know if you were okay." He said. Blade's harsh gaze didn't waver. "I'm fine Windlifter." He replied as he pushed past him. "No, you're not." the green chopper called after him. Blade paused and Windlifter heard a sigh escape him. "I assure you Windlifter, I'm okay." He said. "You're lying to yourself and to me." Windlifter growled in reply. "I've seen you atop that hill, every night like you always are. I've heard you during the night too. Your nightmares have started up again." Blade opened his mouth to reply but Windlifter wasn't finished. "You're hurting yourself and us by doing this. Just please, let me help you." He begged. Blade touched his nose to Windlifter's and murmured "I'm grateful for your concern, but I'm fine, really." The green helicopter looked unconvinced but decided not to push his luck any farther. He backed off and Blade moved off into his hanger.

Shutting the door, the red helicopter shut his eyes tightly and sighed. _"Maybe Windlifter is right." _He thought. _"This isn't healthy for me, this silent suffering." _He rolled into his bed, dead tired. As he curled up to go to sleep, his mind wondered to Ares. How he missed the old helicopter. The tears started to fall before he could stop them. As the red helicopter cried himself to sleep he had only one thought _"it should've been me..." _


End file.
